video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Gift from the Gods
A Gift from the Gods '''was a virtual representation of one of Bayek's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8. Description Bayek witnesses a rock falling form the sky and decides to investigate the crash site. Dialogue While standing on one of the cliffs, Bayek saw a meteorite crashing into the ground in front of the Medium Pyramid. * '''Bayek: ''By the gods! Have they sent a message from the sky? It's as if Ra has descended upon us. '' Bayek approached the crash site and discovered an entrance to a nearby tomb. * Bayek: ''The fireball has revealed an entrance to this tomb. This is a sign from the gods.'' He investigated the meteorite. * Fallen Star: ''A large stone, glowing blue, that fell to earth from the sky.'' Bayek slid into the tomb, where he discovered a drawing on the wall. * Bayek: ''Could this be referring to a sun dial? I wonder.'' He saw a Roman numeral below the drawing. * Bayek: ''This number seems important.'' Bayek left the tomb and approached a site which was described in the drawing. * Bayek: ''This must be the sun dial that was depicted in the tomb.'' Bayek meditated and discovered several crystals in the obelisks. He shot an arrow at one of the crystals. * Bayek: ''It seems to be working.'' Bayek shot three more at another crystal. He shot one more arrow at the last crystal. A stream of blue energy was released by the crystals in the sky. * Bayek: ''Light shining up to the gods? By Ra, what have I done? I should check the tomb.'' Bayek returned the tomb below the pyramid. He discovered the wall has lifted up and opened a passageway deeper into the tomb. He saw a strange figure shielded by a glass wall of light. * Bayek: ''O you door-keepers who guard your portals, who swallow souls and who gulp down the corpses of the dead. What a journey I have made, the things I have seen. I am but one of you.'' Bayek approached the wall and touched it. As the glass wall of light began to crumble, Bayek ran away and hid behind a statue. The wall crumbled and shattered, revealing a man. The man made his way down the stairs. Outside the tomb, a huge sword fell down from the sky. A flying creature approached and sent a fury of swords down to the ground of the tomb, phasing through the pyramid. A beam of light shone onto the man, levitating him and binding him to the creature and they then flew away. Bayek later came out of hiding, retrieving the sword and shield that were left behind. Outcome Bayek solved the mystery of the tomb beneath the Medium Pyramid and received a sword, a shield and a mount. Trivia * The quest is part of Assassin's Creed's collaboration event with Final Fantasy XV, ''with the character Ardyn Izunia appearing in the mission as the imprisoned man. The flying creature is ''Final Fantasy XV's take on Bahamut. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Origins